Warcraft universe
The Warcraft universe (aka Warcraft franchise or History of Warcraft) is the game world, history, and lore created by Blizzard Entertainment, which began with the seminal title Warcraft: Orcs & Humans. This page contains information about official sources of Warcraft lore. See also lore, Category:Sources, WoWWiki:Citation, and WoWWiki:Book citation index. Games The computer games were the origin of the Warcraft universe, and continue to be its primary focus. Much has changed in the lore since Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, with each new release greatly expanding the world and revising some of the past lore. Warcraft I introduced the basic conflict between the orcs and humans, as well as the characters of Medivh, Llane, Garona, and Lothar. Warcraft II expanded the world beyond the Kingdom of Azeroth (later known as Stormwind by the time of WoW) to include Khaz Modan and Lordaeron. The dwarves, high elves, trolls, goblins, and Burning Legion were introduced, as well as a host of new characters. Warcraft III expanded the world yet again by introducing the continents of Kalimdor and Northrend, a detailed backstory chronicling the creation of the world of Azeroth, and several new races including the night elves, the tauren, and the Scourge. World of Warcraft has continued this trend by allowing the players to experience nigh all of the colossal world as no more than one of the many little players. Warcraft: Orcs & Humans * Warcraft: Orcs & Humans ** Manual *** Chronicles of the War in Azeroth *** The Destiny of the Orcish Hordes *** The Azeroth Army of the First War *** The Orcish Horde of the First War *** Creatures of the Land ** Game *** Battles of the First War ** DemoWarcraft: Orcs & Humans Demo *** Missions of the Demo Warcraft II * Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness ** Manual *** Legends of the Land (Azeroth) *** Places of Mystery *** A Brief History of the Fall of Azeroth *** The History of Orcish Ascension *** Nations of the Alliance *** Clans of the Horde ** Game *** Battles of the Second War ** Demo *** Missions of the Demo * Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal (expansion) ** Manual *** The Aftermath of the Second War *** Legends of the Land (Draenor) *** Clans of Draenor ** Game *** Beyond the Dark Portal missions Warcraft Adventures * Warcraft Adventures: Lord of the Clans (cancelled - see book Lord of the Clans) Warcraft III *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos **Manual ***Human History (since the end of the second war) ***Orcish History (After the Second War) ***Undead History ***Night Elf History ***Origin of the Burning Legion ***Heroes and Villains ***Bestiary **Game **DemoWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Demo *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (expansion) **Manual ***Chronicle ***New Orc Hero ***New Orc Units ***New Orc Buildings ***New Human Hero ***New Human Units ***New Human Buildings ***New Undead Hero ***New Undead Units ***New Undead Buildings ***New Night Elf Hero ***New Night Elf Units ***Other New Features **Game World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft **Manual **Game **In-Game Books ** ::*Forum ::: :: ::*History of Warcraft ::: ::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: :::: ::: *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (expansion) **Manual **Game :* ::: ::: *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (expansion) **Game :* ::: Novels and short stories * Warcraft Archive ** Of Blood and Honor - by Chris Metzen ** Day of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak ** Lord of the Clans - by Christie Golden ** The Last Guardian - by Jeff Grubb * War of the Ancients Trilogy - by Richard A. Knaak **Warcraft War of the Ancients Archive *** The Well of Eternity *** The Demon Soul *** The Sundering * Cycle of Hatred - by Keith R. A. DeCandido * Rise of the Horde - by Christie Golden * Tides of Darkness - by Aaron Rosenberg * Beyond the Dark Portal - by Christie Golden and Aaron Rosenberg * Night of the Dragon - by Richard A. Knaak * Short Stories Upcoming releases * Arthas: Rise of the Lich King - by Christie Golden * Stormrage - by Richard A. Knaak Manga and Comics Manga (Manhwa) * The Sunwell Trilogy (Ultimate Edition) - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Dragon Hunt ** Shadows of Ice ** Ghostlands Ongoing Comic * World of Warcraft (Wildstorm comic) ** World of Warcraft: Ashbringer Ongoing Manga * Warcraft: Legends - by various authors & Kim Jae-Hwan ** Volume 1 ** Volume 2 ** Volume 3 ** Volume 4 Upcoming Manga * Death Knight - by Dan Jolley * Dragons of Outland - by Richard A. Knaak & Kim Jae-Hwan Movies *Warcraft Movie DVDs *Warcraft III Cinematics Disc *The Making of World of Warcraft Pen-and-Paper RPG Sourcebooks Warcraft *Dungeons & Dragons Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *Alliance & Horde Compendium *Manual of Monsters *Magic & Mayhem *Lands of Conflict *Shadows & Light World of Warcraft *World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game *More Magic and Mayhem *Lands of Mystery *Alliance Player's Guide *Horde Player's Guide *Monster Guide *Dark Factions PDF-only Material *World of Warcraft RPG Character SheetWorld of Warcraft RPG Character Sheet at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft RPG Conversion DocumentWorld of Warcraft RPG Conversion Document at White Wolf's download site *World of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game PreviewWorld of Warcraft the Roleplaying Game Preview at White Wolf's download site *Bones of Ironforge *Lands of Mystery Extra Web Bonuses *Lands of Mystery Extra Blue Dragonspawn Stats *Monster Guide Web Supplement Strategy Guides *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness The Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal Official Secrets & Solutions *Warcraft II: Battle.net Edition Prima's Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Official Strategy Guide *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Official Strategy Guide *World of Warcraft Master Guide, Second Edition *World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion *World of Warcraft: Dungeon Companion II *World of Warcraft Atlas *World of Warcraft Atlas Gift Pack *World of Warcraft Atlas, Second Edition *World of Warcraft Atlas: The Burning Crusade *World of Warcraft Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade Battle Chest Guide *World of Warcraft: Bestiary *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Official Strategy Guide *World of the Warcraft Atlas: Wrath of the Lich King Other Books *The Art of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft *The Art of World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *The Art of World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King Other *World of Warcraft World Map *World of Warcraft Trading Card Game see for all WoW TCG products **The Alliance Art Card Set **The Horde Art Card Set **The Art of the Trading Card Game *World of Warcraft Miniatures Game *Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **Warcraft: The Board Game **Warcraft: The Board Game Expansion Set *World of Warcraft: The Board Game's collection **World of Warcraft: The Board Game **World of Warcraft: The Board Game Shadow of War Expansion **World of Warcraft: The Board Game The Burning Crusade Expansion *World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game **World of Warcraft: The Adventure Game Figure Expansions References External links : : : :: : : : : : :: : :: : :: *Warcraft RPGs : : : Category:Lore Category:Sources Category:Blizzard Entertainment